


Constellation

by scifishipper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Astronomy, Established Relationship, F/M, Mind Palace, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows everything he needs to know about the solar system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation

Molly lies on her back, the white sheet half-covering her thighs and hips, breasts bare. The flush of their intercourse has faded leaving her skin pale and creamy, save the three moles on her abdomen. Not unlike Orion's Belt, Sherlock thinks, his mind fresh with the oh-so-important constellations he's supposed to know. It's useless information he's gathered to appease his curiosity (and apparently everyone else's) of things that don't matter. He'd been bored. 

Kneeling gently on the bed, he slips the sheet aside, fingers walking along Molly's warm skin, his face close to her stomach. Alnitak, the first star in the belt, feels the press of his lips, and the trace of his tongue along the imaginary line towards Alnilam. Molly stirs as his mouth lays claim to the blue supergiant at the base of her ribs. A sigh escapes her lips and she looks down at him, smiling, nestling her head deeper into the pillows. 

Sherlock feels her fingers in his hair, stilling him with the soft pleasure of it. His own fingers find the nest between her legs as his mouth travels towards Mintaka, just under her breast. His nose tickles the underside of the mound and he abandons Mintaka for her nipple, now erect, and he pulls it between his teeth. Molly arches her back, moaning as Sherlock's fingers simultaneously push inside her. He smiles against her skin. 

He draws his mouth away to continue his stellar exploration, nipping her skin with his teeth, settling on the tip of her shoulder, Bellatrix, the Amazon star. He shifts to capture Molly’s lips for a kiss, swiping his tongue into the soft wetness of her mouth, deepening, reveling in her caught breath as he moves his fingers inside her.

She moans in protest as his mouth moves away to skim the curve of her breast, the smooth arc of her hip to slide down between her legs, the Orion Nebula, where he buries his face into her flesh. Molly cries out when his tongue flicks against her clit. Her fingers tighten in his curls. 

Later, as Molly shudders beneath him, her body burning bright with orgasm, he lets it all go, deletes the useless names of stars and planets, the rotation of the Earth around the Sun. Sherlock rotates around his Molly and that's all the data he needs.


End file.
